


so pretty soon, in this room it'll just be me and you

by inspector_spacetime



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Sheldon have been secretly seeing each other and they've been quite sloppy in hiding it.<br/>Leonard and Penny haven't been together for a long time.<br/>established shenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so pretty soon, in this room it'll just be me and you

Penny and Sheldon were zoned out on the couch watching TV when Leonard came in and started making himself some food. He sat down and noticed a flash of color peering out from behind the couch. He squinted trying to figure out what it was. He finally just had to get up and check it out for himself. Sheldon and Penny glanced at him questionably but oddly kept quiet.

"Is...this yours?" Leonard asked Penny and she glanced up. There was a red bra dangling off of Leonard's finger.

"Oh yeah. It must have had clung to me. I didn't use dryer sheets." She said and grabbed it from him.

"Then how did it get behind the couch?" He asked looking confused.

"Jeez, Leonard I don't know. People move around. I must have brushed against it and it fell off."

"That does seem quite plausible." Sheldon said and Leonard shook his head and sat down.

What other explanation could there be?

* * *

 

Sheldon couldn't explain why he wasn't home and Leonard is a naturally curious person, so Penny would sneak over to his place. 

It wasn't that they were ashamed. They snuck around at first because they weren't ready to hear the group. It was just thrilling and exciting, and it was nice to just have them two, and not have to explain or hear the lame jokes they'll crack.

Penny would sneak in after Leonard went to sleep. She wished Sheldon would sneak into her room, but they tried that once time with disastrous results. Penny is a cuddler, and a heavy sleeper, and exceptionally strong. Sheldon was barely able to get out of her grip and Leonard was awake when he made it home. Sheldon's cover was horrible and Leonard was suspicious.

With all this going on Leonard started noticing things out of the ordinary but nothing he could really make sense of.

* * *

"Be quiet." Leonard heard Sheldon say in a hushed tone.

"Who is he talking to? I mean really?" He glanced at the time. It was one in the morning.

"You have to stop tickling me." A voice whispered back.

Sheldon had a girl in there? He broke up with Amy  _months_ ago. Almost a year, actually.

He couldn't hear voices anymore just light murmuring. He would ask Sheldon first thing in the morning.

Penny was sneaking out of Sheldon's room a little after 5:30. She messed with his sleep cycle enough that he was used to it. By the time she made it to the living room Leonard was coming out of his room. She heard his door and freaked out. She threw herself behind the couch and mumbled a quiet 'ow'.

"Is someone there? Sheldon?" He examined the room and then shrugged before going to make coffee.

Soon after Sheldon was awake Penny tried to get his attention without alerting Leonard.

"Good morning Leonard." Sheldon said calmly.

"Oh, uh good morning." Leonard said looking uncomfortable. After a moment he cleared his throat. "So, I, uh, heard you and some one in your room last night."

Penny's eyes went wide, and Sheldon looked at Leonard confused. "I don't know what you mean." He said.

"I heard you...uh...tickling someone." Sheldon laughed a little bit.

"I was tickling someone? Leonard you must have been dreaming." Penny was impressed. His lying had got so much better. Maybe she should be ashamed, not impressed. She's such a bad influence on him.

"Maybe..." Leonard said and walked off towards the hallway. "I'm gonna hop in the shower." He said and Sheldon nodded. When Penny heard the bathroom door shut she went over to Sheldon.

"What are you still doing here?!" He whisper-yelled.

"I was leaving and Leonard woke up. I had to hide behind the couch. We need to be more careful." With that she kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

 

Two days later Leonard was cleaning out the couch looking for spare change when he found some panties.

They were red. Like the bra.

"There's no way." Leonard said.

Penny came in and walked straight for the fridge, as usual. "Sorry need some coffee, which requires milk." She said and began serving herself. She glanced at Leonard and saw her panties hanging off his finger, like her bra had done just days before.

"This looks familiar." He said and she cleared her throat.

"I don't know...how those got here." She said, clearly out of lies. Its impossible to think of something that would explain that.

"What's going on?" He asked and Penny shrugged.

"I honestly don't know whats going on with my laundry. Maybe it got mixed in with Sheldon's. We do ours together y'know." She said and quickly left.

"There's no way." Leonard repeated to himself after Penny slammed the door leaving.

Sheldon left his room and looked annoyed. "Who is slamming the door?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw familiar underwear dangling off his roommates finger.

"Do these look familiar?" Leonard asked.

"Well no one answered my question why should I answer yours?" Sheldon realized his mistake. He should have denied.

"I demand some sort of explanation!" Leonard shouted.

"I owe you no explanation. Those aren't my underwear." He said and headed for the door.

They had been sloppy. Penny was right.

"Where are you going?!" Leonard shouted, chasing after him, underwear still in hand.

Sheldon went over to Penny's, Leonard in tow. He did his normal knocking, Leonard still asking questions.

"Okay. Calm the hell down." Penny said when she got to the door, because by the time she got there Sheldon was yelling at Leonard to shut up and Leonard was demanding to know what was going on.

She made them both come in and sit down. "Let me just say this to clear the air: Its none of your damn business." She said to Leonard. "You can't just demand to know things because you're left out of the loop. Sometimes people have their own business."

"Exactly." Sheldon said smugly and Penny rolled her eyes.

"And you should have been a little more adult about this and explained the situation."

"What situation?" Leonard spoke up.

"Okay, none of your business, but since we weren't exactly...discreet I guess we should tell you."

"We don't have to." Sheldon jumped in.

"We don't." She concurred, but god, it had to be obvious by now. "Sheldon and I are seeing each other." Penny said expecting Leonard to blow up.

"I should be surprised, but...I guess I was just pretending I didn't see it. It was so obvious...I have to go." He left and went to his apartment.

Penny sat next to Sheldon and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I actually feel really good about letting that out." She kissed him.

"Well I liked it being our secret...but this will probably be just as good. We can now hold hands in front of friends." He said and she laughed a little.

"Never thought I would hear that from you, Shelly."

 

**Author's Note:**

> title was based off of Watsky - Sloppy Seconds  
> honestly something I never pictured myself listening to but its still a pretty good song.


End file.
